Désir fiévreux
by Kazouko
Summary: Ce texte raconte une histoire basée sur du Saber x Gilgamesh. Si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, je vous prierez de ne pas lire le texte qui va suivre. L'affrontement entre Caster et Saber s'était mal terminé. A bout de force, Arturia tente de regagner le château des Einzbern mais un individu doré s'impose alors au milieu de son chemin... AVERTISSEMENT : peut contenir du LEMON.


Ce texte raconte une histoire basée sur du Saber x Gilgamesh. Si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, je vous prierez de ne pas lire le texte qui va suivre.

AVERTISSEMENT : ce texte contient quelques passages avec du LEMON.

Il était passé 23 heures et la fraîcheur de la nuit embrassait déjà la foret du domaine Einzbern. L'affrontement entre Gilles de Rais, incarné sous la classe de Caster, avait pris des tournures inattendues, et le combat s'était plutôt mal terminé pour Saber. Irisviel et Maiya avaient succombé aux blessures que leur avait infligées Kotomine Kirei. Cet homme appartenait à l'association de l'église, suivant les traces de son père mais étant également le pire ennemis possible au sein de cette 4ème guerre du St-Graal pour Emiya Kiritsugu. Ce dernier avait fui du château, abandonnant son servant sans une once de regret et laissant derrière lui sa femme et son assistante qu'il pensait encore vivantes.  
La douleur rongeait la jeune blonde qui vacillait parmi les arbres de cette jungle obscure. Elle tentait de regagner le château où elle pourrait soigner les nombreuses blessures que Caster lui avait joyeusement offertes, mais sa vue lui jouait de mauvais tour. Sa vision se floutait et bientôt, l'épée sainte qu'elle brandissait avec fierté et honneur quelques heures plutôt lui servi d'appuis pour se tenir debout.  
\- Hoho, mais qui vois-je. On dirait que tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu, Saber ?  
La concernée leva son visage couvert de sueur fiévreuse en direction de celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Cette voix moqueuse et cet air supérieur, cela ne faisait aucun doute sur la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle.  
\- Archer..?! Articulait la jeune blonde en reprenant son souffle.  
\- Te voilà bien mal en point, Hahaha ! Quel magnifique spectacle m'offres-tu là.  
Un large sourire se traçait le long des commissures du servant à l'armure d'or. Il s'approchait de la blondinette en difficulté, quand cette dernière pointa le bout d'Excalibur en sa direction, la main tremblante et le regard haineux.  
\- Que crois-tu pouvoir me faire dans cet état ? Ta main tremble et la maladie affaiblit un peu plus chaque seconde ton pauvre corps souffrant.  
\- Tch...Ne t'approche pas de moi, Archer !  
Gilgamesh riait. Il continuait de marcher vers Saber dont la lame qui menaçait faiblement le roi Babylonien disparaissait sous l'épuisement dont elle était victime. Le roi des chevaliers se retrouvait à présent sur les genoux, le poids de son corps devenant trop important pour le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Archer se pencha à la hauteur d'Arturia, saisissant son visage meurtri et agonisant qui lui procurait une satisfaction des plus divines. Saber n'eut le temps de répliquer que ses dernières forces s'envolèrent, la laissant inerte sur le sol entre les mains du servant vicieux.

L'héritière des Pendragon se trouvait allongée au centre d'un grand lit à baldaquin drapé de blanc. On avait revêtu son corps entouré d'un simple corset par une fine étoffe couleur bleuet à la manière d'une robe datant de l'époque romaine. Ses plaies étaient pansées et sur son front bouillonnant s'étendait une serviette froide et humide. Le roi de Babylone adossé contre le mur de plâtre, admirait, les bras croisés, la jeune femme qui luttait contre son mal-être pendant son sommeil.  
\- Serais-ce la fierté que tu portes au plus profond de ton âme qui te rends si belle ? Se chuchota à lui même Gilgamesh, avant de se déplacer au chevet de la malade. Il s'essayait sur le lit aux côté d'Arturia afin d'éponger son visage cuisant à l'aide du tissu gorgé d'eau fraîche. Saber soupira avant d'entre-ouvrir ses yeux face au servant qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'occuper d'elle. Il profitait de son état de faiblesse comme un chat jouerais avec une souris pris au piège.  
\- Ar..cher..Souffla dans un râle remplit de consternation et de faiblesse la jeune blonde au cheveux de blé. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se retrouver dans cette situation, et pourtant elle ne rêvait pas. La fièvre qui la rendait si fébrile l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme elle l'entendait. Ses membres étaient engourdis, son cœur ne cessait de valser, lui apportant la sensation d'être sur une barque qui tanguerait sous la pression des vagues et son crâne lui imposait une douleur si intense qu'elle lui paraissait indéfinissable. Arturia se voyait contrainte de s'abandonner de force au servant à l'allure orgueilleuse qui la fixait tout en lui adressant un de ses nombreux sourires. Tous aussi moqueurs l'un que l'autre, les dits sourires de Gilgamesh n'apportaient qu'un peu plus de haine à l'égard de ce dernier pour la jeune servante. Pourtant, le regard qui pesait sur elle depuis quelques instants ne démontrait pas la moindre arrogance. Certes, il laissait paraître l'éternel supériorité du roi mésopotamien, mais également un sentiment d'adoration à son insu, ce qui angoissait davantage Saber.  
Gilgamesh se pencha encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà au dessus de l'héritière au teint blanchâtre. Il caressa les joues de celle-ci, passant sa main dans la blondeur de ses cheveux afin de dégager son front toujours chaud.  
\- Ne..Ne me touche pas..Démon..Articulait avec peine la blonde.  
\- N'ait crainte Saber. Ton master t'a délaissée sans le moindre regret et cette femme que tu protégeais tant n'est plus de ce monde. Il va de soit que je ne peux te laisser seule sans m'occuper de toi. Tu es digne de recevoir mon amour à présent, alors détend toi.  
Le visage de la blonde se figea. Irisiviel était morte ? Elle ne pouvait le croire, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'en acquitter toute la responsabilité. Alors qu'un nouveau fardeau pesait sur ses épaules, Saber sentait les lèvres de Gilgamesh se déposer sur son front bouillant. Elle ne savait pas si les effets de sa maladie y étaient pour quelque chose, mais malgré toute l'aversion qu'elle ressentait envers Archer, elle l'aurait cru plus brusque. La douceur de son baiser l'effrayait mais d'une autre façon, cela semblait l'émoustiller, à sa plus grande surprise. Lui qui s'était ouvertement moqué de son idéal, trépignant son honneur de chevalier, elle ne pouvait tomber sous son charme. Du moins, elle ne le voulait absolument pas. Pourtant, son corps endoloris ne démontrait pas la moindre trace de rejet. Cette fièvre lui faisait perdre le contrôle d'elle même. La jeune blonde ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait ou non, et alors que la pièce dans laquelle elle reposait paraissait tourner sous ses yeux confus, une étrange sensation naissait dans les abysses de ses entrailles. Après tout, Archer semblait bien différent de l'image qu'il exposait au grand jour. Il avait pris soin d'elle et soigné ses blessures. Kiritsugu s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver, jamais il ne viendrait la chercher, et la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance n'était plus. Saber se demandait s'il n'était pas plus profitable pour elle que de s'allier à celui qui troublait actuellement son esprit. Non, elle ne devait pas céder à cette tentation car elle savait qu'elle risquerait de souiller cet honneur de chevalier qu'elle chérissait tant.  
La jeune blonde fut extirpée de ses songes lorsque le servant, à présent torse nu, glissa ses mains sous son dos. La fraîcheur de ses paumes contre la chaleur de sa peau lui procura un frisson. Elle était surprise, mais plus que ça, le dégoût qu'elle lui portait précédemment avait disparu.  
\- Qu..Que fais-tu...Archer..? Questionna l'héritière d'une faible voix, pendant que Gilgamesh redressait le haut du corps frêle de cette dernière afin de l'asseoir sur le lit, laissant son buste retomber contre ses épaules musclées. La tête surplombant la clavicule du roi babylonien, Arturia tentait de comprendre la situation, quand elle senti les mains du blondinet passer sous la toge bleue qui l'habillait, longeant les contours de son dos jusqu'à ses omoplates. Il délaçait son corsage avec délicatesse et habileté, effleurant la douce écorce tempérée qu'était sa peau pâle et rosée. Il remarqua alors le frissonnement de la jeune blonde.  
\- G-Gilgamesh..  
\- Chhhht, ne dis rien. Je sais ce à quoi tu penses, mais laisse moi faire, répondait sur un ton étrangement mielleux le servant blond. Ce dernier embauma la silhouette fragile d'Arturia dans le creux de ses bras, déposant à l'arrière de sa nuque un baiser des plus sensuel. La maladie qui résidait en Saber n'allait pas en diminuant, mais cela n'empêchait pas au babylonien de raviver ses sens. Les lèvres d'Archer se baladaient toujours plus sur la longueur de son cou, faisant tressaillir la jeune servante indécise. Il ancrait avec douceur le bout de ses doigts sur les hanches amincies de la blondinette, qui, par réflexe, agrippait sans nulle force cette main qui étreignait le bas de son corps. Gilgamesh saisissait la paume de l'héritière, renversant alors son squelette contre le lit, plaquant la dite main contre le matelas, tout comme le reste de son anatomie. Il fixa avec avidité le regard confus et rougis de la jeune britannique, avant de venir embrasser les fines lèvres nues que lui cédait involontairement la servante du Graal. Le visage de la blonde se traçait de stupéfaction, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire Archer, qui diffusait au travers de leur salive un désir des plus brûlant.  
\- Gil..Gilgamesh...Je..  
Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le servant lui dérobait un gémissement en se délectant des formes qu'offrait sa poitrine, prenant peine de la dénuder peu de temps après. Les joues écrevisse de Saber surchauffaient, tandis qu'elle s'avouait vaincue face à l'emprise qu'avait le roi mésopotamien sur son corps. La chaleur qui ne cessait de croître entre les pores de sa peau en devenait presque suffocante pour la jeune blonde, et Gilgamesh ne se priva pas d'utiliser cette mésaise à son avantage. Il s'empara de la serviette qu'il trempait une nouvelle fois dans le seau d'eau froide, parcourant dès lors l'entière silhouette d'Arturia avec suavité. Cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de frémir sous la densité des caresses du servant qui refroidissait sa température corporelle. Bordant les traits de ses épaules jusqu'à ses bras, Archer dessinait à présent les contours de ses côtes, s'attardant sur son abdomen avant de continuer sa balade au fil des méandres de ses cuisses et d'acheminer la fin de son sillon sur le galbe de ses mollets. L'héritière des Pendragon, qui frissonnait de concupiscence, sentait la profondeur de son être s'envoûter d'un plaisir qui lui était inconnu. Gilgamesh, qui affichait un sourire vaniteux, reposa le tissu imbibé d'eau sur le rebord du bidon de bois. Il s'abaissa contre le buste aux moulures féminines de Saber, alcoolisant ses lèvres de cette chair rosée qu'il dégustait avec passion et qui faisait succomber la jeune blonde au travers de jérémiades complaisantes. Les doigts du babylonien se mirent à pianoter sur le corps épuré de la servante, effeuillant dans la plus grande des ardeur la fleur intime de celle-ci. Arturia jouissait d'une ivresse qui laissait résonner au sein de la pièce sa jubilation embrasée, comblant de plus belle Gilgamesh. Elle plongeait la finesse de ses mains entre les mèches blonde de la chevelure d'or de celui-ci, qui redressait alors son visage enclin de volupté. Archer avait noyé l'héritière en plein vice et il en eut la preuve concrète quand cette dernière s'empara de son visage afin de le ramener à sa hauteur pour lui céder un baiser des plus enivrant. Le cœur du roi de Babylone dansait. Il ignorait si cela n'était autre que les effets de sa maladie, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé être surpris par la beauté divine qui l'embrassait à présent avec envie.  
\- S-Saber...Souffla-t-il d'une voix emplie de sensualité qui colorait ses pommettes d'un rouge grenat.  
Le trésor que Saber représentait à ses yeux lui était enfin dû.


End file.
